<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her gift by Chalky_Kai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685674">Her gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalky_Kai/pseuds/Chalky_Kai'>Chalky_Kai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Other, Triggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalky_Kai/pseuds/Chalky_Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catras side of episode 1 +2</p><p>Catra was so proud of Adora for achieving Force Captain, she had to do something to celebrate and surprise her with but then Adora left.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tw ⚠️ Mentions of suicide </p><p>I got the basic idea from @catraisferal on twitter. I’m not sure if the exact timeline is right, I haven’t seen episode 1 on a while but I hoping it kind of syncs up?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora had finally done it! She was a force captain. Catra couldn’t believe it, she was so happy for her, she just wished she could go too. Shadow weaver could be so unfair and cruel if it wasn’t for Adora there’s a good chance she would have tried to run away ages ago. But Adora made it bearable. </p><p>Catra reacted a bit badly, but it wasn’t Adoras fault. She ought to do something for her to make it up to her and to celebrate. They’d gotten back from the Whispering woods mostly undetected they were seen by Kyle but he’d definitely keep his mouth shut.</p><p>It was so cool of Adora to take them out like that, she definitely had to make it up to her. Adora had gone off to bed a little early so she had time to try and plan a surprise. The Horde weren’t a celebration sort of group. But it wasn’t everyday your best friend achieved her dream. </p><p>Now what should she do? She could steal some extra ration bars, or draw a picture, she’d never been particularly good but she loved to draw, she could try and get some banned books they could read together. There weren’t a lot of options but it had to be great for Adora. So she got to work.</p><p>After several hours Catra had stolen some extra ration bars and a little orange juice bottle she’d found in the very back of storage. The drawing on Adoras favourite punching bag was looking a bit dingy so she redid it and finally she drew a picture of the two of them out in the world with Adora wearing her force captain badge. It took quite a while but she was proud of it. Especially how well she’d done Adoras little hair poof. Catra chuckles quietly to herself just thinking about it.</p><p>Catra put it all together and snuck it into Adoras locker for when she woke up.<br/>
She was going to be so happy. Catra quietly snuck onto the end of Adoras bed and<br/>
fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Catra had only been asleep for about an hour until she was woken up by Adora quietly getting up. It was a little odd but she was probably just getting up for early morning practice. But she wanted to be there when Adora saw the gifts. So Catra reluctantly got up and followed Adora. </p><p>Except Adora didn’t head towards the gym or even the training area. She walked towards the vehicle bay, where they’d stolen the skiff earlier. Maybe they’d accidentally left evidence?  What was she doing?</p><p>“Adora?” Catra jumped down from where she was watching.</p><p>“Shhh.”</p><p>“Adora, what are you doing?”</p><p>“Catra I can’t leave this alone, I need to know what that was.”</p><p>“Okay I’m pretty sure you’re brain damaged, let’s go lie down.”</p><p>“I’m serious, just cover for me okay? I’ll be back soon.” And with that Adora jumped onto a skiff and started it up. </p><p>“Adora, you’re being ridiculous!” She might have said that a bit too loud because a guard started coming their way.</p><p>“Please Catra!” With that she was gone.</p><p>Catra was left standing there alone, she probably could run and hide and maybe she made it away from the soldier but she was just numb with disbelief. What was wrong with Adora? Something was clearly off. Maybe she was really messed up in the head after that fall. Shadow weaver really would kill her. </p><p>A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her around.</p><p>“Oh of course it’s you.” The soldier sighed.</p><p>“Would you believe I’m going for an early morning walk?” </p><p>The soldier dragged her down to Shadow Weavers sanctum. It was still early in the morning if she was lucky she could just quietly sneak away. But of course the universe hated her so that was unlikely, especially with the soldier behind her.</p><p>“Catra! What’ve you've done this time.” Shadow weaver asks.</p><p>“Nothing.” Catra looks down the ground and scuffs her feet.</p><p>“I caught this cadet sneaking around the vehicle bay, Shadow Weaver.”</p><p>“What on earth were you doing there Catra you know you aren’t allowed there. You best not have dragged Adora into this,” she hissed ”speaking of which where is she?”</p><p>“She’s asleep, it was just me.”</p><p>“Why can’t you be more like Adora?” Catra had to hold back a laugh, Adora was the one who stole a skiff twice in the last 24 hours.</p><p>“Well you must learn your lesson.” </p><p>Catras eyes went wide as Shadow Weavers shadows wrapped around her and lifted her up. Struggling was worthless but she tried anyway. The shadows tightened so much they started to cut into her skin. A hot sharp pain spread across her back as a tendril for shadow whipped across her back.</p><p> Tears formed on the corner of her eyes but she wouldn’t give her the satisfying of seeing her cry. She was whipped by the shadows 4 more times before being released.</p><p>“Now get out and don’t let me see you again!”</p><p>Catra rushed out as fast as she could. Soon enough they’ll realise Adoras not here and Catra will be blamed. She hid in the storage and prayed for Adora to hurry back. Her back was still so painful she could feel the blood dripping down. It wasn’t generally this bad, her arms, legs and neck were already starting to bruise from where the shadows lifted her. Normally Adora would help dress her wounds and cuts. She just hoped her back wouldn’t get infected or anything.</p><p>After about an hour Catra snuck out to the lockers, Adoras was still sitting there unopened, she peeked inside at the undisturbed gifts she’d put that so much effort into. As each hour passed she started to worry about Adora. Maybe she should sneak out and try to find her. But before she could, Shadow weaver caught up to her. </p><p>“Catra, there you are,”</p><p>“Hello Shadow Weaver.” Catra trembled in fear of what was about to happen.</p><p>“Congratulations,” She flicked something at Catra, “You’ve been promoted, it would seem Adora has disappeared. I’m assuming it’s your fault but I’ll give you a chance to fix it. You’re to lead the battle of Thaymor and to bring back Adora or else.”</p><p>“Of course Shadow Weaver.”</p><p>Catra hurried off, she flipped over the badge. This was Adora's dream, where was she? So she was Adoras replacement, it would probably be given back to Adora once she came back but she gets to lead an attack! Maybe it’s selfish but she can do both and she'll have a fun time crushing the rebels and bring Adora home.</p><p>When she went to bed that night, it was very quiet and lonely. Normally Adora was right there next to her, this was the first night she’d sleep apart from Adora in a very long time. Soon she’d be back with Adora; she just had to get through tomorrow. </p><p>Catra barely slept, she was so excited to be leaving for real. For once she was the first up, dressed and ready to go. Lonnie and Rogelio were up pretty soon after.</p><p>“Aren’t you excited! We finally get to see beyond the frightzone! Hurry up Kyle.” </p><p>Rogelio grunts.</p><p>“Exactly right! Come on Kyle”</p><p>Kyle finally gets up and they chat among them themselves excitedly. Catra just focuses on getting warmed up.</p><p>“Aren’t you excited Catra,”</p><p>“Yeah I guess.”</p><p>She wondered what Adora was up to right now. This was always their dream and sure there will be more opportunities but it sucked she wasn’t there with them. Maybe she was lying hurt somewhere, or maybe she’d been captured. </p><p>They got loaded up into tanks and trucks and started towards Thaymor. They go through the woods passing the tree they crashed into yesterday. Catra keeps an eye out for Adora as they go. She has an extra set of armour and gun in case she finds Adora first.</p><p>The woods looked so different from yesterday, yesterday they seemed fun and exciting now it was just boring and quiet. It had seemed so alive, maybe it knew they were coming.</p><p>As they approach Thaymor with no signs of Adora along the way. Buzzing with excitement Catra blasts the first shot from her tank. Setting the nearest building on fire. Debris crumbled and fell around them. Shoots are being blasted in every direction, everything is so chaotic she can barely see clearly.</p><p>Then there’s a blinding light from around the side of the nearest building. Catra drives around and beholds a princess and a very shiny one at that. They were so screwed she was just destroying all their weapons and wiping through their forces. Of course Shadow Weaver didn’t let them know there would be a princess.</p><p>She’d been training for this for years, she was going to take down a princess. She drove closer but then the princess was gone just as soon as she arrived. Thaymor was theirs to conquer. Catra goes to shoot another blast and notices on the corner of her eye, no it couldn’t be. Adora is over there. Trust Adora to always be where the fighting is.</p><p>She leaps from her tank. “Adora!” She knocks Adora to the ground.</p><p>“Catra!”</p><p>“Look, they let me drive a tank! I’ve been so worried and Shadow Weaver is pissed.”</p><p>“Catra look around, these aren’t rebels. They’re innocent people, we have to help them.”</p><p>“No we don’t, who cares. Let’s blow some stuff up.” Adora pushes Catra off her.</p><p>“I’m serious, I think the horde is evil. We can’t help them anymore.”</p><p>“No duh, but who cares, we have each other and that’s all that matters, soon we’ll be the ones calling the shots anyways, now come on let’s go home.” Catra extends her hand to Adora.</p><p>Adora looks away, what happened to her when she left? Catra wondered. She was acting so weirdly.</p><p>“I can’t, but please,” She takes Catras hand “Catra come with me. We can fix this.”</p><p>Catra pulls her hand away. “No, wait what. You’re being ridiculous.” Out of the corner of her eye she spots another princess. “We’ve got to go, look there’s at least two princesses here, we're screwed.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I can’t.”</p><p> One of the Hordes canons starts to power up. There’s another flash of light, and it’s so bright this time Catra has to shield her eyes. Once it’s settled where Adora was previously standing is the aforementioned shiny princess. What did they do to Adora? What did they do to her best friend! The tanks are being taken out too rapidly they need to retreat. </p><p>She slowly backs towards the tank unable to comprehend what has happened. She ended up being half dragged into the tank by Lonnie.</p><p>“Come on Catra we have to go.”</p><p>It was a silent ride back to the Frightzone, they’d failed and Shadow Weaver would be pissed about Adora, but for once Catra didn’t care. Everything felt numb and Adora left her, Adora chose some princesses over her.</p><p>Back at the frightzone, Catra runs to Adoras locker and rips out the gifts she’d put so much effort into. Taking care not to be noticed she slipped up to the roof. She munched angrily on the ration bars. Her drawing, they were together and so happy that was supposed to be their future. Adora wasn’t supposed to leave her.</p><p>She angrily rips it up into a dozen pieces and throws it off the edge of the building. All the pieces spiral down in different directions. It was like pure rage was coursing through her. She threw the juice off as well as hard as she could, it hit god knows where. She started shaking violently.</p><p>Tears start streaming down her face, she falls to the floor and hugs herself tightly. Everything hurts, everything is blurry and like it’s all far away. In that moment she considers just jumping right off, she had nothing less and she’d rather kill herself than give Shadow Weaver the satisfaction of killing her.</p><p>Her vision is still blurry and clothes are damp and tear stained. She looks out and down at it all. Maybe it would be easier, everything hurt so much, how could everything go so badly. </p><p>But no she would be strong, she’d deal with whatever Shadow Weaver put her through because she would come out strong and she would destroy the princesses. She would save her friend from whatever they’d done to her, and she’d make those princesses hurt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, I’m not sure how I feel about this one but it was kind of fun to write.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>